Dreams Do Come True Eventually
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Adam and Belle now have a 17 year old daughter, Scarlett who is best friends with Lumieres 16 year old daughter Audrey. They all live in the castle, but when Scarlett has never really had a crush, Audrey has been in love with Chip for years Notgoodatsumry
1. A Beginning to a New Day

…Chapter 1…

I stood at the window, looking out to the beautiful new blanket of snow covering the grounds to the castle. It was amazing; the pastel colored sky as the sun was just beginning to rise, the faint sound of birds chirping, the flowers in the garden looked as if it was mid spring with such vibrant colors against the pale, yet radiant snow.

I would remember this day forever, every little detail. Who'd have thought that our lives could be changed so much by something so little. All because this small little bundle of pink I held in my arms. She was beautiful, tiny; I was so afraid and so unbelievably happy at the same time. Her eyes were not even open yet; she was pale skinned with auburn hair like Adams and mine…

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, "How is she?"

"She's doing wonderful," I smiled.

"She so beautiful," he said holding her little hand in his.

"She's perfect, Adam," I lightly laughed as he hugged me from behind.

"You're both perfect," he smiled.

"Thank you."

"No thank you Belle."

"I love you," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you," he said kissing me back, " And I love you," he said looking down to the baby, "My princess, Princess…" he then looked up at me, "Belle, we haven't named her yet."

"You name her," I smiled.

"We can decide together, do you have any names in mind?"

"There is one name but I… never mind," I laughed.

"What is it? I want to know."

"Well, Scarlett," I smiled lightly.

"I love it, how did you think of it?"

"I've just always liked it, Mrs. Potts and Babette said it sounded well. Do you really like it?" I asked hopefully.

"It's perfect, in fact, I think I have the perfect middle name for her."

"What?" I asked.

"It's quite obvious actually, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. Remember that first day in the Library, Belle?"

"Of course."

"Well, the story we read, King Arthur, his loves name was Guinevere."

I smiled widely, I knew exactlty what he was implying.

He knew that I was aware of it and nodded his head as he took the baby's hand in his once more, "My little Scarlett Guinevere, Princess Scarlett Guinevere. Perfect." Seeing him so happy filled me with joy, I lightly laughed to myself thinking back to the way things used to be before things… changed.

"The loves of my life; Belle and Scarlett. I will protect you both with my life. I won't let anything ever happen to either of you… ever."

He then held little Scarlett for the second time, the first being the day before when she was born. He then hugged me tightly as we watched the sun rise. Not only was this a beginning of a new day, but a beginning to our life as a family…


	2. Friends Forever

… Chapter 2 …

… 1 Year Later…

It was early mourning when Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth emerged from the room.

Lumiere followed with a wide smile, "Come in and meet her."

Adam and I exchanged a look and went in. There in the bed was Julie, looking exhausted as ever yet happy and full of life, holding a small bundle.

We approached Julie and looked at the baby girl, "She's gorgeous Julie, " I smiled.

"Thank you, I've never been happier. And I don't think I've ever seen Lumiere this happy either,"  
she laughed.

Adam then looked at Lumiere, "Lumiere… is that a tear?" he asked.

"No, I mean, yes, well, what do expect?" he laughed, "I am the luckiest man in all of France, no, the entire world," he said kissing Julie on the forehead.

"Welcome to fatherhood," Adam said to Lumiere.

"Thank you," he laughed lightly.

"If you need anything, you know where to find us," I added.

"Oh Belle, thank you. I don't know what we would have done without the two of you. You've helped us so much," Julie said.

Mrs. Potts then came in, "Belle, darling."

I turned around towards the door.

Mrs. Potts then came in holding young, little Scarlett in her arms, "I think someone woke up," she laughed lightly.

"Awww," I said going to her and getting Scarlett, "Thank you Mrs. Potts."

"Your welcome misses."

Scarlett snuggled to me as I held her.

"Good morning my love."

Scarlett smiled rubbing her eyes.

I then went back next to the bed.

"They can be the best of friends," Julie smiled.

"Of course, friends from the beginning, and forever," I said looking at the two little girls, "Have you decided on a name?"

Lumiere and Julie exchanged a look, "Audrey, Audrey Clarisse," Julie smiled.

"The perfect name," Lumiere said kissing Audrey on the forehead as she moved slightly.

I looked down to Scarlett

"Scarlett, this is Clarisse. She'll be living with us now too," I smiled.

Scarlett barely opened her eyes and smiled…


	3. Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

…Chapter 3…

… 4 years later…

I awoke to something yelling, someone yelling. Suddenly I heard the door open and someone jump onto the bed. I smiled inwardly.

"Momma! Momma! Momma! Momm—"

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I laughed sitting up sleepily, "What is it darling?"

Scarlett stopped jumping, "Can I go outside to play with Audrey and Chip? Ple—ase," she said making her puppy dog face.

Adam was beginning to wake up, "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock next to our bed, "Seven o'clock," I answered. I then looked back to Scarlett, "I guess you can," I said sarcastically.

She smiled and jumped up to me and hugged me, "Thank you Momma!"

"That is if your father says it's okay," I added.

She then looked over at Adam and hugged him as tight as she could, "Ple—ase Papa."

He laughed, "Of course," she smiled widely. "… As long as Cogsworth goes with you."

Her smile disappeared, "Cogsworth? Come on Papa I'm five now and Chip—" she stopped. She knew arguing with her father was like arguing with a brick wall, I should know. "Yes, Papa."

"That's my girl," he laughed.

"Be careful," I said as Scarlett jumped back off the bed and ran out, she nodded her head and disappeared.

"She reminds me of—" Adam started.

"Shh," I laughed stopping him, "Listen," I smiled, he looked at me confused.

And of course, we heard footsteps running and, " Audrey! Chip! Audrey!"

"What did they say Scarlett?" Chip asked.

"Yes what did they say Scarwit?" Little Audrey asked.

"They said yes! Come on let's go!"

"Yes! I have a new trick to try on Cogsworth," Chip said, we then heard them all giggling.

Adam and I then got up to get a better view of the show; we walked out to the top of the stairs where Chip and Scarlett were running to find Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth?" Chip hollered.

"Good morning children. What is it?" Cogsworth waddled in.

"Can you take us outside please?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course, it is a beautiful, perfect morning for you children to get some exercise," he smiled going to open the doors for them.

The three kids stayed behind for a moment, "It's a nice day for him to get some exercise," Chip joked.

"Chip!" Scarlett and Audrey laughed.

"Children?" Cogsworth called from outside.

"Coming," they all said in unison innocently and ran out.

"Wait up guys!" Audrey hollered running as fast as she could behind them.

Adam and I laughed going down the stairs to find Lumiere and Julie.

"Belle, Adam! Isn't it a glorious day outside," Lumiere boasted.

"Indeed it is Lumiere," Adam said as we walked up to each other.

"Where's Julie?" I asked.

Just then, Julie came down the hall, "Did they already get outside?" she laughed.

"I know, you ask them to do their studies and they go slow as ever. You let them go play and suddenly they are as fast as can be," I laughed.

They all laughed.

"I think I'll go outside and watch the children play for awhile," Julie smiled going for the door.

"I'll join you," I said following her.

"You two stay out of trouble now," Julie teased Adam and Lumiere.

They both rolled their eyes as we walked out to see the children playing out in the garden.

"Morning Cogsworth," I hollered.

"Oh good morning Belle, good morning Julie," he smiled happily.

"We've come to watch the children while enjoying the weather," Julie said.

"What a wonderful idea. I shall go in and check to see how the castle is running."

"Thank you," I said as he went back to the house.

"Oh look, I think they're playing hide and seek," Julie said pointing to the children.

I looked to them, and indeed, Chip was standing by a tree covering his eyes, counting, "One, two, three…"

Scarlett and Audrey were giggling trying to hide. Scarlett ran behind a large bush.

"Four, five, six…"

Audrey still hadn't found a spot, she was looking around frantically, and then she saw the perfect spot. She ran the other side of the tree that Chip was counting under.

"Seven, Eight, Ni—e, ten! Ready or not here I come!" he said turning around and running around trying to find them.

Julie and I sat down on a near bench to continue watching.

Chip then spotted what he thought was someone in a nearby bush. He looked to us and pointed to the bush.

Julie and I laughed, and raised our hands as if we didn't know.

Chip rolled his eyes sarcastically and approached the bush. He moved the bush then ducked down fast, Scarlett came up slowly from behind the bush. Just then Chip popped back up and exclaimed, "Gotcha'!"

"Awww, I thought I was gonna get you good!" Scarlett laughed. Her and Chip continued laughing for a moment. They then continued looking for Clarice.

From our view, we could see Audrey hiding behind the tree; she was smiling and laughing lightly.

Scarlett and Chip heard the low laughter and looked to the tree, exchanged a look and then looked to us and pointed to the tree mouthing _Audrey?_

Julie and I did the same thing as before.

They then slowly approached the tree, motioning to each other the plan to get Audrey.

Scarlett went to the front side facing us, while Chip went around. They then counted to three and Scarlett jumped to Audrey.

"Ahhhhh!" Audrey hollered laughing.

Then Chip came up behind her and swooped her up.

Audrey then started laughing uncontrollably, "Ch—ip!"

He swung her around as Scarlett skipped around until Chip lost balance and fell to the ground, Scarlett then sat down next to them, all still laughing.

"Again! Again!" Audrey hollered.

"Only if you can catch me!" Chip said jumping up and running for the garden.

The girls then jumped up, "Come on Audrey, let's get him!" Scarlett said taking Audrey's hand as they ran after him.

"Be careful!" Julie and I said in unison.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's catch up to them," I said standing up.

Julie stood up and we headed for the garden

We found them running in circles playing and hollering.

"They are so adorable," Julie said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. You know, I think Audrey has her first crush," I smirked looking at Audrey chase Chip.

Scarlett was not far behind Audrey chasing him.

"I think so too, Lumiere pointed it out the other night at dinner."

"Scarlett did the same thing," I laughed.

"Chip is so sweet for being so kind to them all the time."

"They both look up to him a lot."

"The three of them are inseparable, just think, some day the three of them will be running this place like we are. Watching their own families grow here."

"We can only wish them the happiness we have all enjoyed."

"Belle, thank you for everything you've done for the three of us. Lumiere and I appreciate you and Adam so much."

"No, thank you Julie, for deciding to spend your time here," I smiled.

Right then we looked around to find that all three children were gone, and it was dead silent.

"Hmmm suspicious," I said moving my eyebrow.

Suddenly, we heard, "Charge!"

And then, "Charge!"

"Charge!"

We turned to see them all behind us running to us as Audrey ran to Julie and Scarlett ran to me.

I swooped her up in my arms and hugged her laughing.

"Come on Chip!" Audrey yelled as we all hugged and laughed…


	4. Here I thought I'd Beat You Here

…Chapter 4…

… 12 Years Later…

I was sitting alone in the library, reading away. I loved reading; I guess I got that from my mother. My father and her made my middle name the after a character from a book they read as they were "falling in love" so to speak.

Every morning, I would wake up especially early, put on my favorite dress and head for my treasure trove of dreams.

I loved reading fairy tales, always dreaming of falling in love some odd way instead of like everyone else.

I was in the middle of reading when I heard footsteps come into the library, I knew exactly who it was.

"Here I thought I would beat you here this morning," Audrey laughed.

"Not today my friend, not today," I said sarcastically.

"My mother wants me to go into town today, you want to come?"

"Ummmm…"

"Come on Scarlett, ple—ase."

"Audrey, you're sixteen now, and I have more things—"

"More books to read? Come on, you're coming with me rather you like it or not," she said taking my arm and leading me out of the room, "You're seventeen and hey, maybe you could run into a cute guy and—"

"Aud—rey… fine, but only today… but like you should talk."

"Excuse me?" she said sarcastically.

"You've liked the same guy for how many years?"

"That's not the same."

"How many years Audrey?"

She let out a sigh, "Twelve years."

"Exactly… you know have you ever considered he might like you back?"

"What? Did he tell you something? Did you tell him something? Did… You're messing with me, huh."

"I couldn't resist, but seriously, why else would he stay hear so long. He's what nineteen, twenty years old now."

"Twenty."

"You see."

"I can't help it if I'm in love, and like reading all those stories with you helped me any," she said sarcastically.

"I never said you had to read them," I laughed.

We were passing the kitchen when I spotted a specific someone in there. I stopped and looked.

Audrey turned to me, "What?"

I pointed in the kitchen and she looked to see Chip sitting eating an apple and reading a book.

"He's looking kind of lonely," I said winking.

"O—h no, no, no, no," she whispered.

"Yes, yes, yes," I laughed attempting to push her in the kitchen.

"No, no, n—" and next thing I knew she was in the kitchen alright… on the floor.

She flew threw the door and lost balance falling to the ground.

Chip saw and immediately ran over, "Audrey," he laughed, "You alright?"

He put out his hand and she took it smiling, she stood up and looked back at the door where I was spying, "I'm okay, just decided to uh, drop," she laughed nervously, "… I saw you in here… and um."

"Want some breakfast? I've been told I make the best French toast in all of France," he smirked.

"I know…" she said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I mean," she put her hand on her forehead, "I'd love yo—, I'd love that," she smiled laughing.

"Perfect, have a seat and relax," he said going to the stove.

_My work here is done_, I thought to myself walking away from the door. I went off to find Julie on the staircase talking with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth, "Julie," I said.

"Aww Scarlett, we were just talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, about how you children grow up so fast. I can't believe Chip is already twenty and you seventeen!  
Mrs. Potts added.

I laughed.

"Julie, Audrey said you had an errand for her in town. She's busy and I thought I'd do it myself if you'd like."

"Oh thank you Scarlett, it was just a few things for dinner tonight. Quite simple, we just need fresh bread, and vegetables," she said handing me a small bag with coins.

"Alright, then I'll be off. Can you please tell my mother and father?"

"Of course, but dress warm. There's a devilish chill out there."

"Thank you," I smiled taking my cloak and heading out.

Julie was right, it looked sunny and warm outside but it was truly cold to the bone.

I approached the carriage, "Aww Ms. Scarlett, where to today?"

"The town please," I smiled jumping in and sitting down.

"Alright," he smiled and started pulling away and towards the gates.

When we approached the town it was still cold but not as chilly thankfully since we were not at as high altitude anymore.

I got out of the carriage, "I'll be over at the pub when you're ready Miss."

"Of course," I said, "Wait!" I stopped him, I then took a coin from the bag and handed it to him, "Have one on me," and I winked.

" Thank you, just like your dear mother!"

I then continued to go to the market place. It was fascinating but at the same time, I wish I could see something more. Like what my parents describe the castle as before I was born and the spell upon them was broken.

I was so lost in my daydream that I completely forgot to watch where I was going and bam! Ran right into a person.

I went to the ground, and so did he.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the boy hollered getting up.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"I don't care, just don't do it again," and with that statement he stomped off.

I let out a breath and blew my bangs out of my eyes, now I remember why I don't like this marketplace. Because men like that, no manners at all. I began trying to pick up the few coins, which had fallen out of the bag.

I then heard a voice, "I'm so sorry about him miss, he has no manner's let me—" he knelt down to help me and I looked up to him, our eyes met, "…help you."

He picked up the last coin and handed it to me.

I laughed a little, "Thank you."

"Oh no problem, he does it a lot so I get used to cleaning up after him so to say… He's my brother… older."

"Oh—h," I laughed, "It's sweet of you to do that for him."

"Thank you, I'm Lyle," he said holding his hand out.

"Scarlett," I said shaking his hand.

A loud voice hollered, " Lyle! Ly—le!"

"And that's Chandler," he said sarcastically, "Who you've already met."

"Lyle!" Chandler yelled.

"I should go…" Lyle said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lyle," I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too," he said going towards Chandler.

I waited a second and then continued walking through the market. _Lyle_, I thought to myself. _He seemed pretty sweet, not like all the other boys here. He looked around the same age as me… maybe Audrey was right…_ I shook my head and continued looking around. But my thoughts kept creeping back to him, _Who was this Lyle? Is he from around the town or visiting?_

Well whoever he was I did know one thing that I wanted to meet him again.

I finished getting the bread and vegetables with time still to spare so I decided to make a quick stop into the bookshop.

The minute I went in, I spotted exactly what I was looking for, the perfect book to begin on the ride home. A fairy tale about a young girl who sneaks away and falls in love with the prince, then she has to hide her love because—, oh you know the story.

I grabbed the book and went to the counter, "Good afternoon Scarlett, what shall it be today?" the man said taking the book, "I should have known, you being Belle's daughter," he laughed lightly.

I laughed as he handed me back the book, "Thank you sir, I'll have it back tomorrow," I said heading out.

"Oh I know you will," he laughed.

I then went off to find the driver and carriage by the pub.

"Ready already Ms. Scarlett?" the driver said.

I nodded my head.

"All I need to hook the horse back up and we'll be on our way."

"It's okay, I'll be over here when you're done," I said sitting the food in the carriage and heading over to a fountain to sit down and read some of my book.

I sat down and opened it up, _Chapter One, Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named_…

I stopped reading as I saw a little ball roll to my feet; I knelt down and picked it up as a young girl ran up to me, "Is this yours?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you misses. I'm sorry, I—"

"No, no it's okay," I smiled sweetly.

"What book are you reading?" she asked.

"A fairy tale, do you read?"

"I try, my brother and mother read them to me every night before bed," she smiled.

"My mother did the same thing for me."

"Allison, don't run away like that," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see none other than… "Oh, Scarlett," he said happily.

"Lyle," I said standing up.

"Long time no see," he joked.

I laughed, "Indeed, is this your sister?"

"Yes, this is Allison."

"Miss Chevalier, the carriage is ready," the driver said coming up to me.

"Oh thank you," I responded.

Lyle looked surprised, "Chevalier? As in… King Adam and Queen Belle?"

"Yes," I said nervously.

"I knew I recognized you," he said.

"Are you the princess?" Allison asked.

"Yes I am."

"You're so lucky, do you live in the castle with—"

"Ally," Lyle said warning her.

"What?" she asked him.

"No, it's okay—" I started to say.

"Miss, if we want to get back before dark we need to leave," the driver said trying to be nice.

"Oh… okay then, it was nice seeing you again Lyle."

"… The pleasure is all mine Princess," he said nervously as most of the townspeople did when they realized who I was.

"Please, call me Scarlett."

"Okay, Scarlett," he said sweetly.

"Goodbye Scarlett," Allison said waving.

I waved back to them as I got back into the carriage and we drove back to the castle.

Now that wasn't just a coincidence… seeing him twice in one day. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Audrey all about Lyle and his family.

Allison said that her brother and mother read her fairy tales every night, now I can't imagine that Chandler doing that so she must have meant Lyle. He likes to read too! Oh he seems so perfect! Perfect smile, perfect personality… what's wrong with him? There has to be something wrong him with my luck!


	5. But I Didn’t Think You Actually Would!

…Chapter 5…

"Miss? Scarlett?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Yes."

"We're home."

"Oh," I said looking around to see that in fact we were in front of the castle. Once again, I was too lost in my thought to realize where we were or how fast time was going.

I grabbed my things and headed for the door, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome miss!" he smiled taking the carriage around the back.

I went in the door and ran for the kitchen to sit the food down, I had to find Audrey!

I ran in the kitchen doors, "Oh Miss Scarlett, you scared me," Mrs. Potts laughed.

"So sorry Mrs. Potts," I said sweetly, "Do you happen to know where Audrey is?"

She looked at me, "Where do you think she is?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "Where's Chip?"

"Outside by the garden," she smirked as I ran out the kitchen doors.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome," she rolled her eyes and laughed, "Children."

I ran outside as fast as I could, spotting Audrey by the lake talking to Chip.

"Audrey! Audrey! Audrey!" I said going up to them.

"Geez, you look as if you've seen a ghost," Chip teased.

"Can I please talk to Audrey, Chip?"

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be inside," he said going in.

Audrey smiled, "Bye Chip!"

"Bye Audi!" He smiled looking back.

"Audrey, you're never going to believe this! I was in the mark—, did he just call you Audi?"

"Yes, he calls me Addie too—"

"Pet names, I told you he likes you!"

"What?"

"I was saying, I was in the market when this guy bumped into me—"

"Day-dreaming again?"

"Yes. And he just got up and left, then this other guy comes up and starts apologizing for him and helps me pick up the coins I dropped. I looked up, our eyes met and it was just… indescribable! He was so sweet! Then he introduced himself but his stupid brother called for him and he had to go…"

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it!"

"I know, me neither!"

"I can't believe you actually found a guy down there!"

"Wait what? You said I would…"

"Yeah but I didn't think you actually would. I was trying to be a good friend."

"It doesn't matter, then I saw him again!"

"Again?" she exclaimed.

"Yes! This time with his little sister, she was adoreable, maybe five, six years old. But then the driver came up and called me Ms. Chevalier and…"

"Oh no! He didn't know you were the princess?"

"I liked it, finally getting to have a _normal_ conversation with someone."

"But you're not normal," she said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sarcastically.

"I just mean… Scarlett look where you leave, your mother and father are King and Queen, You—"

"I get it, I get it… geez I'm going to start calling you Cogsworth!"

"Hey! Not funny!.. At least I don't waddle," she joked.

We both laughed.

"Do you even know his name?" she asked.

I looked at her, "Lyle…"

"Lyle? ... hmmm, I like him."

We then started going inside, " Aren't you going to ask me what he looks like?" I laughed.

"Oh… I'll ask later," she said.

"Uh huh."

"… Okay it's later, tell me what he looks like?" she exclaimed.

"Shhh," I laughed, my parents can't know…"

"Then tell me!" she laughed.

"Come, I'll tell you in the library, Addie! Or Audi," I said teasing her.

"Hey! Fine! … You better be careful or I'll tell them!" she said sarcastically while running behind me.

Just then my father and Lumiere saw us girls running upstairs.

"What do you think they're up to this time?" My father asked.

"With your daughter and mine, there is no telling," Lumiere and my father laughed.


	6. What Have We Found?

…**Chapter 6…**

…**Belle's POV…**

"Adam? Adam?" I said peeking my head inside the place where we kept our horses and also where his workshop was.

"I'm back here!" I heard him say from one of the stalls.

I followed the voice to find him, "There you are," I smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to take Phillip out for a run but then I realized that we're just about out of food for the horses. Plus, I think Phillip is finally starting to show his age," he said petting Phillip slowly.

"You mean?" I asked.

"Matter of months, he'll be lucky to last through the season," Adam said grimly.

I tried not to cry, I loved Phillip! It seemed like he had been with me forever, like part of the family.

Adam came to me, "Belle, he's lived a long life, a good one at that. And he's not gone yet; we need to cherish every moment with me we have left. I know how much he means to you, he's part of the family."

I laughed a little, "You're so sweet, any other man would have told me to stop crying or leave the room."

"I'm not any other man am I," he joked.

I wiped a lone tear from my eye, "Indeed you are not, thank you."

"So where is Scarlett? I haven't seen her all day today, usually I see her and Audrey every ten minutes but Lumiere and I only saw them once a few hours ago."

"They're in the library still."

"Daughter like mother," he smiled.

I smirked and headed for the door, "It's getting late, diner should be ready soon."

"I'll be in soon," he said as I headed out.

I smiled to myself walking back to the castle; I wonder what the girls had been talking about for so long? I had heard them laughing a few hours earlier, probably boys or a new story.

I entered the castle heading to the library; first I put my ear to the door to hear them before I entered.

"I need to meet him! I'm going to go crazy if I don't," Audrey said.

"I'm going to go crazy if I don't see him _again_," Scarlett laughed.

"Describe him again!"

"Aud—rey… OK. He's tall with sleek auburn hair, big built but not too big… indescribable smile and—"

"Don't forget his eyes!"

"Oh yes, his eyes were… they were… I just… they were blue like the ocean yet as mesmerizing as the midnight sky…"

"Awwwww, Scarlett I don't care what you say, you're in love!"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"No it's not, it's quite possible. I mean look at me, do you think I'm in love with… you know who?"

Scarlett laughed, "Yes, I believe you are in love with Chip!"

"Scarlett!"

"What? Everyone knows… except him of course."

"Why do you think I'm in love with him? What do I do that so easily gives it away?"

"Well, you choke up around him, you talk him every chance you get, you make it sound as if he's out of one of our books, how is this relevant?"

"Think about what you just said?"

"… Oh my god, I'm in love…"

"Told ya!"

"Audrey, I'm in love!"

"I know!"

I decided to go in to see if Scarlett would say anything to me about this dream boy. I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me.

"This is amazing, it's just like in—"

"Scarlett, Audrey, I wondered where the two of you were," I smiled.

"Hi mother," Scarlett said sweetly looking nervous.

"Good evening, Mrs. Chevalier," Audrey smiled.

"So what have you too been up to?"

"Uhhhh," Scarlett and Audrey said looking at each other.

"Reading," Scarlett said as Audrey said, "Talking."

They exchanged a look, without looking Audrey quickly grabbed a near by book from the table.

"Talking," Scarlett said as Audrey said, "Reading."

Both girls brought their hands to their face; Scarlett looked at Audrey then me.

"Reading and talking, you know the usual."

"Oh well I won't keep you any longer," I laughed going back to the door, "Diner will be ready soon."

"Thank you," the girls said.

I laughed to myself as I closed the door behind me and headed down the hall.

…**Scarlett's POV…**

I let out a breathe as my mom left, I looked to Audrey, "Seriously?"

"What?"

I grabbed the book from Audrey, "The dictionary?"

"Oh wow, that probably looked bad."

I moved my eyebrow, "You think? … Forget it, oh well, what's done is done," I said going to the stairs going up a few more levels to see the higher shelves of books.

"What book are you looking for up there?"

I was on the third flight running my hand along the books reading the titles, "I don't know, something new, something I haven't—" It was then that something caught my eye, a book with no title on it.

"What is it? Did you find a good one?" Audrey said running to me.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before…" I said trying to get it out. For some odd reason it was wedged in tight unlike the other books.

"How odd, it's the only one with no title."

"Exactly," I said pulling as hard as I could. Finally the book came flying out; luckily Audrey was there to stop me from going over the edge, "Thank you."

Audrey smiled.

I looked down at the book; it was silver book with no writing on the front, back or side. I wiped of the dust on the book to see if it would reveal anything else.

"How odd…" Audrey said.

"I've never seen anything like it… look at the detail on the cover," there was a small vine with roses going around the trim of the book. Then in the middle of the cover was a rose with… _a keyhole? Maybe it's a diary_… It was incredible how fascinating such a small detail could be.

"Amazing…" Audrey running her hand along the trim.

I then went open it up, maybe the title was inside.

"That's unusual…" I said realizing that the pages were stuck together, _false pages?_ I thought to myself.

"What?"

I tried to open the book, put it wouldn't open, I looked around it to see if there was a trick.

"It's… locked…" I said confused.

Audrey then looked in the place where the book had been, searching for a clue to how to open this mysterious… whatever it was.

"What are you hiding?" I asked myself examining the book closer.

"Scarlett."

I turned around to see Audrey pulling out something from the nook in the shelf.

"A key," she said.

"A key…" I took the key and put it in the hole on the cover, Audrey and I held our breath as I attempted to turn the key slowly. I closed my eyes…

Then… I heard a small click… I opened my eyes and gasped once more as the book unlocked. I attempted opening it once more, this time successfully. But this was no ordinary book, but a secret box.

Audrey and I gasped, we looked at each other, _what have we found?_ I thought.

I looked back down to see what was in it; Audrey and I sat down on the floor so we could spread out the contents.

There was a few letters, a picture…

Audrey pulled out the letters and looked them over while I examined the picture.

"They aren't addressed to anyone," Audrey said.

"I don't recognize the people in this picture…" I said.

I continued looking through the box, a dagger? I thought picking up the shining piece of metal.

"Wow… it's beautiful, it's—"

"It's incredible," I said examining it, "Look at this, I've seen many daggers in my life but nothing like this…"

The dagger was banged up, damaged, as if it had been worn out or used often.

"What have we found?" Audrey asked me.

"I don't know but… I do know that what ever it is, we weren't supposed to find it… yet…"

"Maybe we should put it back—"

"No Audrey. We found it, I have to find out what this all is. If I don't I'll go insane. What could this box be hiding?"

"I don't know but—"

I then took one of the letters and looked at it, it was not sealed, none of them were. I went to open it.

"Scarlett no—"

"It's not sealed, I'll put it back I just—"

Audrey then took the letter and stood up, "Then I'm reading it, just in case."

"Fine!" I said standing up.

I saw Audrey's face slowly change as she read the letter.

"What is it?" no answer… "Audrey?"

"I… I…"

"Audrey, what does the letter say?" I said slowly going towards her.

"I… we weren't supposed to find this, we have to put this all back."

She then went to the box on the floor and started putting it all back in the box quickly.

"What was it, what did it say?"

She didn't answer me as she stood up with the box.

"Please…"

She stopped and turned to me, "I'm not sure but…"

"But what?" I said starting to lose my temper.

"Just let me finish reading the letters. I have to see if they are what I believe they are…"

I let out a breath, "Fine, but then you have to tell me what they are or what you _think_ they are."

She nodded and took the box back down the stairs and sat down at one of the tables as she opened it back up and started reading the letters once more.

I stayed on the upper level and paced slowly, trying to concentrate on finding a book but I just couldn't stop thinking, wondering what those letters meant.

Minutes slowly passed, Audrey read each letter, some more than once. I could tell by her face once more that what she was reading was not good.

"Aud—rey?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm almost done," she said picking up the last letter.

I went down the stairs to the first level and went to the fireplace, sitting in the large chair where I usually read my stories. I anxiously tapped my fingers for what felt like forever.

"Scarlett?"

"Yes," I said jumping up and facing her.

Audrey stood up slowly and put down the last letter.

"These letters, I'm not sure why they were sent, or to who exactly but I—"

"Audrey please, you're killing me here."

"Fine, I'll just come out and say it. These letters I'm guessing are from when you're mother was pregnant with you because the writer speaks of the child of Adam and Belle."

"What do they exactly say?"

"Umm, you see, whoever wrote these. Obviously was not found of your parents."

"Are they threats?"

"Of some sort. They don't give names except your parents. This person, they never sign the letters. I'm guessing that your mother and father knew whoever he or she was and— you know what, I know I'm going to regret this but here," she said handing me one of the letters.


	7. The Letter

…**Chapter 7: The Letter…**

I took the letter, and unfolded it, heading over to the fireplace to read it.

It was not dated, but it read:

_ -Here you believed he died. And yes, part of him did. But what you do not realize is that he had two sons, one he hadn't even met yet that in fact he did not even know of. Yes he was a cruel man, but with my oldest, our son, he was different. From the moment he held him for the first time, he changed in my eyes. He loved him so much, he wished only for the best of him. I understand that what he did was wrong, but why punish his innocent children? I have done this long enough, asking for forgiveness when I know you will never give it._

_Yes we will leave this town, but I cannot guarantee we won't return. One day when my boys are grown, I will bring them back and tell them of who did such a thing to their father. I also cannot control what they will do. I understand that you are expecting, for that I say Congratulations._

_But back to business, my reason for writing this letter is for to warn you. When my oldest is 22 I shall return. He is now five years old. Until then, do not live in fear, but caution. For I can only tell you that he is more like his father than you could imagine. He will want revenge, justice, for what you have done. But do not worry, you are not in danger, but someone else is. Prepare for it, live for it, and when the day comes, someone shall pay for what you have done. Do not worry though, you are not in as much danger as it seems, but do hold the ones you love close for they are indeed in possible danger._

I looked at the fireplace, then back to the letter. I then felt a sudden rush of emotion… I slowly let go of the letter as my world went black…


	8. Oh no, Scarlett!

…**Chapter 8…**

…**Audrey's POV…**

I was looking out the window when I turned around, "Scarlett, I—" I then saw Scarlett drop the letter and begin falling to the ground. I

I ran over as fast as I could, "Oh my god, Scarlett! Scarlett wake up," I kneeled to where she was on the floor. She was still breathing but out cold.

I knew I had to find help as fast as possible. I got up and ran out of the library. I looked both ways down the hall no one was there. I ran towards the dining room, someone had to be in there. I bust through the doors to find no one.

The one time I can't find anyone, I thought to myself. I was running when I saw someone come in from outside, I ran back to them, "Thank god," I said out of breathe, " Mr. Chevalier."

**Adam's POV**

"Audrey, are you okay? You look like you've be—"

"It's Scarlett sir, she was fine one minute and then the next she just… she passed out sir and I—"

"Where is she?"

"The library."

As we ran to the library, my mind was racing with so many thoughts,_ what happened? Why did she faint? Could she be ill? Or worse_…

I threw the doors open and immediately saw her on the floor. I ran to her side, "Scarlett…" I said quietly. My heart shattered into a million pieces seeing her like this, she was completely unconscious. So whatever made her faint was horrible.

I looked to Audrey, "Audrey, would there be any reason why Scarlett would have fainted? Maybe something she heard or saw or was reading? You can tell me…"

Audrey began to shake her head no but then looked at Scarlett and let out a breath, she then pointed to the floor by the chair. I looked, _the letters! Oh no_… I thought.

I went over and picked up the letter to see if it was in fact what I thought it was.

"No," I said under my breath as I looked at it, "I should've known to put these somewhere else, or even better burn them. They've brought so much pain to our household… Audrey, no one can know about this."

"The letters?"

"Yes and Scarlett fainting… especially Belle, she… she doesn't know about these letters."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to take Scarlett up to her room, if anyone ask, she fell asleep in the library and we didn't want to wake her up so we took her to her room."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate your understanding. Did you read the letters?"

"Some of them, Scarlett thought I read them all but I barely got one forth of the way through them. I'm sorry sir, we found it on accident and—"

"No need to apologize, neither of you have done anything wrong. In fact, you're only the third person here to find out about them."

"Then Belle knows?"

"No, no, I kept them away from Belle, I knew that if she had any idea of what was going on then she would do something drastic. I was afraid. I was young at the time, and with a baby on the way I was afraid because I didn't want anything to happen to them. When I married Belle, I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her, and when Scarlett was born, I did the same."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"In the first letter, the one that Scarlett also read, the writer speaks of coming back when her first born is twenty-two years old. They also mention that, at the time of writing it, the son was five. Now I can do basic math sir and… I…"

"How many of the letters did you get through exactly?"

"About ten to fifteen sir."

"Finish reading them, but do not let anyone know you are. If you have any questions, come to me. When you finish them, come to me. I have feeling though that you wont have to finish them in order to find your answer… or you won't have time…"

"You mean…"

I looked at Scarlett then back to Audrey, "… Yes…"

"You have my word."

I nodded and stood up, picking up Scarlett in my arms. We then headed for the door, I stopped, "Audrey, no one knows, remember that."

She nodded, I continued, "Could you please find your father and tell him to meet me outside."

"Wait, is my father the other—"

"Yes."

I then went out the doors and headed for the stairs as Audrey went to find Lumiere.

I was doing good, hadn't ran into anyone yet. I was going up the stairs when I heard footsteps. Oh no, I thought, I know those footsteps…

Belle came around the corner at the top of the stairs, she gasped at the sight of Scarlett in my arms.

_What do I do? What I do?!!_ I thought in my head.

She ran down to me.

"Shhhh," I said sweetly, "She fell asleep in the library," I whispered, "Audrey came and found me to tell me and I decided to take her up to her room."

The worry in Belle's face disappeared, "Awww," She brushed the hair from Scarlett's face, "Wow, she's out cold," she laughed quietly.

"You have no idea," I laughed back, "Well I'm gonna take her up, she's getting bigger and I can't carry her around anymore like I used too."

Belle smiled and continued downstairs. I let out a breath and continued up, Thank god you're petite like your mother, I thought. The truth was that she was easy to carry; I just couldn't stand lying to Belle. I finally made it to Scarlett's room and laid her down on her bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking her in. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and headed out.

I went downstairs to go outside and meet Lumiere. By the time I was outside, Lumiere was not there yet. I anxiously paced the area until I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Lumiere.

"Adam, Audrey said you needed to speak with me. She seemed a little uneasy, did something happen?"

"They found them Lumiere."

"They found what?"

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the letter.

Lumiere put his hand to his face, "Oh no…"

"That's what I thought."

"So Scarlett knows now?"

"Unfortunately, but she only read this one. She fainted after that."

"Oh mon dieu," Lumiere said taking the letter and seeing which one it was, "And Belle still does not know?"

"… Yes."

" I will go into town tomorrow and see if there is any sign of them yet. We'll be ready this time Adam, I promise," Lumiere said giving me back the letter.

I winced at the memory of the night Lumiere was speaking of. The girls wee not aware of it; they were too young to remember. That night, I almost lost the most important people in my life…

"Thank you."

"Scarlett still doesn't know about that does she?"

"No... But Audrey will soon. She was reading the letters for Scarlett, she got about a quarter of the way through them and told Scarlett she finished them. I told her to secretly finish reading them and to come to me when she was done."

"Go inside, get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll figure out the next move. If you'd like I can ask Audrey to stay with Scarlett tonight, then when she wakes she doesn't come running to you and Belle."

"That would help so much, tell Audrey to tell Scarlett that I will explain everything to her tomorrow… and not to say a word about it all to Belle or anyone else except us."

"I shall go and tell Audrey."

I nodded my head and Lumiere went back inside.


	9. I Can't Lie To You Anymore

…**Chapter 9…**

I went to the railing that looked out to the lake and all our land. The memory of that night kept rushing through my mind. My arm began hurting as I remembered details, almost haunting me with images of the second time I thought I would no matter what lose Belle or die saving her by the end of the night, except it wasn't only Belle but Scarlett too…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and snapped out of the memories.

"It's freezing out here," Belle said coming next to me. She looked my face, "You okay?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't tell her what was truly wrong because she would never forgive me for keeping it from her. But she did remember that night, how could she forget.

She could tell my arm was hurting again; she lightly put her hand on it.

"Still hurts?" she asked quietly.

"Only sometimes," I said lying once more. It hurt everyday some worse than others.

"Adam, I'm not blind, I see you wincing in pain when you think no one is looking. I worry about you, I know you're a strong man but there's a point where—"

"I can't lie anymore," I said bluntly.

"What?"

"I can't lie to you anymore Belle. I've been lying for almost 17 years and I just can't do it anymore."

"Adam, what are you talking about?" Belle said almost afraid.

"Here, sit down," I said talking her hand and leading her over to the bench, "About seventeen years ago, when you were pregnant with Scarlett, I received a letter."

"What did the letter say?"

"It… It was…" I pulled the letter from my jacket and handed it to her, "Here, read it."

She looked at the letter, then at me, and took the letter.

She began reading, I knew I would regret this after she read it but I also knew that I wouldn't regret it in a year or so when it was over.

She stood up and continued reading, I watched as she reacted to it. I stood up as well but kept my distance in case. She finished reading the letter and looked over at me. She ran to my arms and began instantly crying.

"It's okay, Belle, it's okay," I said trying to calm her as I held her tight.

"I can't believe this, I thought that when…_ he_ died it all would finally end. I thought it did, but really it was just beginning," she cried.

"I'm so sorry I kept this from you Belle, I should have told you the minute I read it and I—"

"No Adam, you did the right thing. You were just protecting me, protecting us."

"You mean you're not angry?"

"Not at you, I could never be truly angry with you. I love you."

"I love you, I was afraid to tell you. I thought that if you knew you would do something and get hurt and—"

"I understand, I would have done the same thing for you and Scarlett."

"Everything's going to be okay this time, I've sent Lumiere to check the village in the morning for any signs of them."

"Thank you," she said hugging me tighter, "But Adam?"

"Yes."

"Some of the things in that letter, they weren't true. You and I both know for a fact that he is—"

"I know, that's why for the next few weeks, I'll have the castle under close watch, the village too for anything suspicious."

She nodded and continued crying.

"It will all be alright, I promise…" I said wiping a tear from her face, "Let's go inside, it's freezing to the bone out here."

I then led her inside and into the dining room to have diner. Lumiere entered behind us, I turned to him, he winked, and I mouthed 'Thank you' and sat down with Belle. It was a quite dinner, everyone there knew what was going on, but thought no one else did…


	10. What Are You Implying Audrey Clarisse?

…**Chapter 10…**

My eyes opened, I panicked, I instantly sat up as fast as I could. That's when the pain hit, the pain in my leg from my little fall. The fall that was caused by that horrid letter, _the letter!_ I thought_, I have to go tell mother and father!_

"Whoa there," I heard a voice say from the corner of my darkened room.

"Audrey?" I asked.

"Yes. It's about time you woke," she said coming out of the shadows near the window and over to me.

"What happened?"

"Well, you were reading that letter one second—"

"I remember that, I mean how did I get up here?"

"Ummm, you're father brought you up here a few hours ago right after it happened…"

I got out of bed, ignoring the rush of even more pain down my leg, "I have to go see them, ask them exactly what that letter was and—"

"I can't let you do that," Audrey said blocking me.

"What? I'm perfectly fine Audrey and—"

"Sit down, I have to tell you something," she said sitting on the bed; I sat back down beside her.

She continued, "You see, your father, he knows about the letters, he's known for seventeen years—"

"Seventeen years?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, keep your voice down, we don't wan your mother or mine finding out about them."

"I'm confused, you say my father's knows of them, but what about my mother?"

Audrey took a deep breathe, "When your father started receiving these letters, he was young. They both were, and with your mother pregnant with you he was afraid to let her know of these… threats."

I was lost for words, "So, she still doesn't know?"

"Not that I know of."

"Thank you for telling me Audrey," I said trying to smile.

"That's what friends do," she smiled back, "I don't know if you're supposed to know this or not but… my father knows too. So if you do have any other questions about all this, then you can come to us," she smiled.

I nodded my head as she stood up and continued, "It's late, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," she said turning for the door.

"Huh? What's tomorrow? I may have fell but I did not hit my head," I smirked.

She turned around, "Oh you and I are taking a little trip to the village, I'm not going to wait forever to meet this," she started mocking me, "ever-so-wonderful Lyle."

I laughed lightly, "I guess a little trip wouldn't hurt," I said sarcastically.

She laughed going out the door, "Good night."

"Sleep tight," I replied.

Then we both said in unison, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

We both laughed once more, "Don't you think we're getting a little bit old for that?" she mocked.

"Excuse me but you said it too," I smirked, "And no, we'll never grow out of that… And Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"I better find you sneaking off to Chip's room in the night," I winked.

She looked at me for a second, "Scarlett Guinevere, what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. What are you implying Audrey Clarisse?"

"Good night you crazy book worm."

"Oh love you too," I said sarcastically as she left the room.

I laughed to myself, good god we were always and would always be like two five year olds.

**Audrey's POV**

I closed the door and started down the hall, _maybe there is still hope for me and Chip, Chip and I, Audrey and Chip, Chip an—_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling my name quietly; I whipped around to the voice.

"Audrey!" it whispered, "Addie!"

_Could it be?_ I exclaimed in my thoughts, _only one person calls me that name… please, please, please! _I headed towards where the voice was coming from only to be caught by the arm and whooshed down the stairs.

"Chip! What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shhh."

He then led me outside and to the garden.

"Chip, seriously," I laughed, "What are you doing? It's late and—"

"I didn't see you at dinner, I over heard your father and Scarlett's talking about someone fainting. I thought it was you, to tell you the truth it kind of scared me you know—"

"You were scared, for me?" _What's going on!_ I thought.

"Of course, you're my friend Audi."

_I love it when he uses pet names! Wait, he's using pet names again, Scarlett was right! He has to like me!_ I thought.

"But then I over heard Scarlett's father telling her mother at dinner that she had 'fallen asleep' in the library so I assumed that you were with her where ever she was."

"Exactly."

_Why did I only say exactly, none of this is making sense!_

"So…" he said.

"Yeah…" _I said back. Say something smart, something that will impress him. Something like_, " I read the most amazing the story the other day." Uh oh, I didn't read a story…

"Really? What was it about?" Chip asked, I could tell he was genuinely interested.

"Well," _think Audrey think!_ "It's about this girl…"

"Uh huh."

"Who has this friend who's a guy…"

"Uh huh."

_Come on Audrey! WAIT! I've got it!_ " And they've been friends for as long as they can remember. But one day, the girl realizes that she might like hi as more than a friend. She immediately stores away the thought because she believed he could never love her, plus they are so different yet—"

"Yet so alike."

"Exactly. Then one day, just as she is beginning to give up, he starts to show that he may have feelings back. Thinking that the whole thing is a dream, the girl takes a chance and tells him how she feels. To her surprise, he admits that he too has had hidden feelings for her and even though they are so different, he still can't help but be in love with her."

"What a beautiful story," Chip said sweetly.

"You have no idea…"

"So, do they live happily ever after?"

I was looking out to the forest, "… Yes."

"This girl, she has secretly liked him for how long? In the story of course."

"A lon—g time, since she was very young."

"And the boy, how long has he loved her?"

"He was oblivious to his feelings at first but one day finally realized them…"

"I wish real life was like that…" he said looking out towards the forest while I did.

"Like what?"

"Like in the stories, you know, all that 'and they lives happily ever after'. I know it sounds weird coming from a guy but everyone deserves a happy ending. My parents had it, your parents have it…"

"It's not weird for you to think that Chip, it's actually kind of nice to know."

"So Audi, what are your plans for happily ever after?" he asked looking to me.

"At the moment…" I laughed uneasily.

"You'll have yours Audi, I know it for a fact," she smiled. I loved his smile…

"How?" I asked bluntly.

"Some man will come along and sweep you right up from under your feet, and whisk you of into the sunset where you'll live happily every after," he said sweetly.

"I... I need to go," I said turning for the castle and running in. _What are you doing?!! Go back to him! That was the opportune moment to tell him!_

I didn't look back to him, I couldn't, I went straight to my room…

**Chip's POV**

"Addie! Audrey wait!" I began running "I…" I stopped and watched her run to the castle. _It's no use…_ "I love you," I whispered to myself…


	11. I Can't Believe It!

…**Chapter 11…**

…**Scarlett's POV…**

I woke up to someone shaking me, "Scarlett, wake up!" they whispered, "Scarlett! Get—"

I opened my eyes, "What is it?"

"Come on we have to go," Audrey said quickly.

"What?" I asked confused, "Audrey what are you—"

"If we want to get out before anyone notices we have to go, now."

I slowly got up, "What time is it?"

"Early, now get dressed and come on!"

I stood up, "Why do we have to go right this second?"

"Because… I heard our fathers talking and they said that my father would be going to the village today, in other words, we have to get there before him."

"Fine, fine," I said going to change my clothes.

Audrey nodded and went downstairs and outside to get the horses ready.

Within a few minutes I was out to the stables, "It's about time," Audrey said jumping on her horse.

I rolled my eyes putting on my cloak and went to my horse; I immediately started riding for the gate.

"Hey wait up!" Audrey said coming up behind me.

I smirked, "I thought you wanted to get there fast!"

"Well, yes fast but not that fast," she teased catching up to me.

When we arrived at the outskirts of the village, Audrey stopped and looked to me as we jumped down from our horses, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"The plan?"

"You know, how are we going to find him."

"I ran into him both times in the town square so…"

"To the town square," she said tying her horse to the bridge while I did the same.

We entered the small town to find it booming with life, as usual.

"So you said you saw him by the fountain and the market right?"

"Uh huh," I said.

"Maybe if we just walk around for a bit we can—"

"Scarlett!" I heard a voice say.

I whipped around to try and find who it was… I couldn't find the voice.

"What is it?" Audrey asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Scarlett!" they yelled again.

"Hear what?" Audrey asked.

"Someone calling my name," I said still looking around.

"Scarlett is a common name, I hear voices calling my name all the time and do I look for them no, why because I'm sane. Now you on the other hand are starting to scare me a little and—"

I spotted him! I went as fast as I could, "Lyle! Lyle!"

Audrey tried to keep up with me.

Lyle made his way to me, "Scarlett."

"I can't believe it. Hi!" I said. _Real smooth move_… I thought to myself.

"You can't believe what?" Audrey said coming up behind me then realizing I was talking to someone. She saw him and looked at me with a face that read, _what the heck? ... Wait a second, Lyle?_

"Lyle this is Audrey, she's a good friend of mine back at home."

Lyle smiled and shook Audrey's hand, she could not speak, she just looked at me, then at Lyle then back at me.

"And Audrey this is Lyle, the one I was telling you about."

"Pleasure to meet you Audrey," Lyle said.

She smiled and nodded.

"So what brings you to our small town?" Lyle asked.

"Just decided to get outside, you know, it's a beautiful day and we don't get to come down here much," I smiled.

"That's kind of funny, because I was about to start wondering if I'd ever see you again, I mean—"

"No, no it's okay, I was starting to wonder the same about you."

"It was very nice meeting you Lyle, I think I'm going to go to the bookshop, I'll se you later Scarlett," Audrey said leaving.

"She seems nice," Lyle laughed as we began walking.

"She's like a sister to me," I laughed, "Thank you again for helping me the other day."

"Oh, no problem. I'm just surprised Chandler didn't," he laughed.

"But I thought you said he did that a lot?"

"Well, he does, it's just… usually, when he bumps into a girl who's as beautiful as you he won't let them out of his sight."

"Oh really," I laughed, "A girl as beautiful as me?" I said sarcastically.

"Chandler's the guy in town all the girls are swooning over," he joked, "A lot since we came here."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks."

"Oh, where were you before?"

"We've moved around a lot since I was a child. For as long as I can remember, we've only lived in the same place for maybe two or months before. All over France."

"How exciting," I said.

"You would think so, but it got old after awhile. I never was able to keep a friend since we moved so much. That's why I help with Allison, my little sister you met. She's the closest I've got."

"That's so sweet, I know a lot of older brothers would never wont anything to do with their little sisters."

It was then that Lyle that Lyle's face changed, he looked scared, like he'd seen something or someone. He started acting awkward, "Yes, um, I'm very sorry but I just remembered that I have to… to go get Allison. I promised I would… take her to the lake."

"Okay," I smiled not knowing why he so suddenly needed to leave.

"Scarlett, there's a bridge on the outskirts of town, near the forest."

"Uh huh."

"Meet me there, tonight. I want to talk to you again," he smiled.

"Of course," I smiled.

He smiled and with that he was off into the crowd of people.

I let out a sigh, _yep; he's perfect_… and continued off towards the bookshop to find Audrey.

It wasn't long before she ran up to me," Scarlett! Tell me everything!"

I laughed, "Oh Audrey it was wonderful, we walked and talked and he told me how his family just came here. He's lived all over France Audrey, ALL OVER FRANCE!"

"What? That's incredible!"

"I know! Then he suddenly remembered he had to take his sister to the lake because he promised her."

"Awww, that's so sweet!"

"That's what I said!"

"Then what?"

"Well… he asked me to meet him on the bridge tonight because he wanted to talked to again!"

At this point we were jumping up and down happily not caring what the people passing by thought.

"Are you going to go?" Audrey asked.

"Of course!"

"Good, oh Scarlett this is amazing!"

"I know!" I then remembered something, "One question for you Audrey."

"Uh huh."

"What do we do if we run into your father?"

"Why?"

"Because here he comes…"

"What do you—" she spotted him coming towards us from the forest where we were headed, "Uh oh, run!"

"We can't run now he already saw us! Just stay calm."

Lumiere came up to us, "Audrey? Scarlett? What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what you are doing here," Audrey said immediately regretting it.

"Audrey Clarisse, that is for me to know and you to find out. Now tell me why you are here."

"Ummmm," Audrey and I exchanged a look, "We we—re… getting a few new books."

"A few new books?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded.

He crossed his arms, "When there's an entire library at the castle?"

I stepped in, "I wanted something new to get my mother for her birthday. I just wanted Audrey to come with me for safety, we left early so we could get back without her noticing."

"Alright then," Lumiere said, "You better hurry, when I left she was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Of course," I said.

"Yes," Audrey said.

"We were just heading back home," I said.

"Exactly," Audrey said.

"Goodbye girls," he said as we went to the bridge where our horses were.

Lumiere thought to himself as he watched us run away to the bridge where our horses were, _they said they came for a book, well they didn't have any books and they were heading back to the castle. I'll have to keep a close eye on them…_


	12. Your Father Would Be Proud

**Chapter 12**

**Lyle's POV (That's right guys, a new point of view! Dun dun dun)**

I was pulled out of the crowd as the two of them immediately began yelling at me, "What was that?"

"I thought you said you could do it!"

"For the love of god, Lyle, you should be more like your brother here."

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? Young man, I am your—"

"Mother, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm seventeen and I don't have to listen to either of you."

"Lyle, man up. Believe me, if she wouldn't have already met me, I'd do it myself. But she did, so now it lies on you. It's easy! Just get the little royal brat too—"

"Don't call her that," I said sternly.

Chandler looked at me, "What?"

"I said, don't call her that," I said a little louder.

"You hear this mum', he's actually standing up for her!" Chandler started laughing.

"She's a better person than you'll ever be."

"Ouch that hurt," Chandler said sarcastically.

I was trying to stay as calm as possible, ignore him Lyle, I thought to myself, he's wrong, he always is…

"What no come back?" Chandler added laughing once more.

I gave him an angry look.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you had feelings for her."

"Lyle may be useless Chandler but he's not stupid," my mother said.

"You positive?" Chandler said.

"That's it," I said finally having enough, "I'm not letting you go through with this, I want nothing to do with it!" I turned away and started walking.

"Then I guess I'll just do the job myself," Chandler said knowing exactly what he was doing.

I turned to him, "You wouldn't."

He crossed his arms, "I would, without a second thought."

No use, I thought to myself, wait! I told her to meet me at the bridge! Maybe… "Fine then, I'd rather do it myself then stand back and have you take the credit."

"What?"

"I'll do it."

Chandler laughed evilly, "I knew you'd finally come around."

"I have a plan, it will take a few days, maybe weeks."

"But does it get us what we want in the end?" my mother asked.

"… of course."

"Would you mind sharing this plan with us?" Chandler asked.

"Well, it all starts tonight, I told her to meet me at the bridge outside town."

"Then what?"

"Over the next few weeks, I get close to her. Fool her, then, after I get the information you need. You do what your best at…"

"I'm proud of you Lyle, I must admit, that's the best plan you've thought of yet," Chandler said, "I didn't know you had it in ya'."

"I always have, I just was waiting for the opportune moment," I said.

"Your father would be proud!" My mother said as she and Chandler began walking.

_I waited a moment, this is gonna be interesting… _I thought to myself, _I'm gonna need help, but who?_

Hey guys! So how do you like the story so far? Review and tell me  Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed!

PS: So what did you think of that Sarah? Did you see that coming? You probably did since we're like twins. Bet you can't wait to see what happens next! *Evil laugh*


	13. Ludicrous, Belle Completely Ludicrous

**Chapter 13**

**Belle's POV**

"Adam, do you know where Scarlett is? I've been searching everywhere for her."

"No, in fact I haven't seen her all morning."

"Hmmmm, Julie said she hasn't seen Audrey either."

"Don't worry there probably just in the garden or something, did you check the library?"

"Yes, and their rooms, the kitchen, the garden, everywhere."

It was then that the door opened and the girls came in…

**Scarlett's POV**

"Scarlett! There you are! I was scared to death! Why didn't tell us you were going anywhere?" My mother said coming up to us from the stairs.

"Belle, Belle, darling, it's okay," my father said calming down my mother, "I'm sure the girls have a perfect explanation for why they weren't here."

Audrey and I didn't say anything, "Girls?" my father asked.

"Oh," I said snapping out of her daze, "We're sorry, we… we…" _Panic! Panic! Ah—h! I can't just tell them where we went and why we were there! They would kill me, kill us!_ It was then that Chip walked in the room, having no idea what he was about to be pulled into. _Chip!_ I thought to myself. "We asked Chip to tell you we were leaving this morning. We left early and didn't want to walk anyone up. Then we saw that Chip was awake and asked him to tell you. You just forgot to tell them, right Chip?"

Chip came over, "Uh—h, yeah, yes."

"Okay, well, next time just come and tell us alright," My mother said taking my father's hand and beginning to walk away. Audrey and I looked at each other confused.

"What? Why didn't they yell at us? Why didn't they tell my mother? Why didn't—" I stopped Audrey subconsciously by putting my hand over her mouth, "  
Hey!" she mumbled.

"They know something, something we don't. That's the only reason my parents would let me off like that."

"Can someone please explain to me what I forgot to do?" Chip asked.

"Yeah Scarlett! Why did you have to bring Chip into this, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay, first off, this is not a fare fight: there's two of you and one of me."

"I'll tell him," Audrey said turning to Chip and telling him everything that had happened that morning.

Belle's POV

"What are you doing? One second I'm calming you down the next you're letting her off," Adam said as I led him into the other room.

I closed the door behind us, "You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"You are such a man," I said rolling my eyes.

"Belle, what are you talking about?"

"She's in love."

"I know, Audrey has loved Chip, everyone knows that Belle—"

"Not Audrey Adam," I said knowing for a fact that he was going around the subject. He went to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Then who?" He said trying to act oblivious.

"Ad—am," I warned walking behind him.

"Who in the world could Scarlett _is in love _with Belle, I mean seriously she's barely ever met a person out of this castle."

"Who said they lived in this castle?"

"You don't think…" he said barely turning his head towards me.

"It would make sense…"

"Ludicrous, Belle. Completely Ludicrous."

"Now you sounding like Cogsworth," I laughed lightly.

"This is not a laughing matter! Our daughter snuck out of the house, went to the village, where she promised us long ago she would never go alone, and fell in love! Belle, this real, this—"

"Adam, my gosh, don't kill yourself over something so small. It's not so bad."

"How do you know that's even true, oh wait. Let me guess, your womanly intuition told you?" he said sarcastically.

"No and yes," he looked at me confused, " No, because I over heard Audrey and Scarlett talking in the library the other day about him. And yes because I am a mother Adam, mothers know everything."

"I… You… But," he let out a breathe, "We don't even know the boys name, or how old he is, or if he comes from a good family."

"I know what he looks like. She said he was tall with sleek auburn hair, big built, but not too big, good smile—"

"Oh great!" he exaggerated, "You just described most of the boys in the village! That solves everything!"

"I wasn't done… she describes his eyes, that's what gave it away. Her exact words were: blue like the ocean yet as mesmerizing as the midnight sky… She's just like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The first thing I noticed about you, that didn't scare me half to death, was your eyes. I always looked to your eyes when I was afraid after that, because they were the window to your soul, your past. I still do."

He laughed lightly as he hugged me.

Scarlett's POV

"Wait, wow, I'm not getting sucked into this! I'm just an innocent bystander!" Chip said.

"Come on Chip! Please!" I said.

"I can't," he said.

"Chip please," Audrey said sweetly, "Do it for me?"

I looked to Audrey, is she using the fact that Chip most likely likes her as an advantage! I thought to myself, Chip will never—

"Well, alright… but only this once!" he said.

"Thank you!" Audrey said hugging him.

He laughed hugging her back, "Umm, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked taking Audrey aside.

My mouth dropped, _oh my god! Did I miss something?_

**Audrey's POV**

"Thank you for agreeing to do that Chip."

"Of course," he smiled, "About last night, I—"

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's not your fault I just—"

"No, I came across wrong and I… I was wondering if you would meet me tonight out in the garden, I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes," I said without a second thought.

"Good, I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah…" I snapped back into reality, "But what if someone figures out where Scarlett is?"

"It's okay, I've got a plan. Just meet tonight, alright."

"Alright," I smiled as he began to walk away, he then stopped for second, and ran back to kiss me on the cheek.

"Until then," he said and he was gone…

I stood dumbfounded_, he likes me! He likes me!_

**Scarlett's POV**

_What just happened?_ That's all I could think… I rushed over to Audrey.

"Audrey!"

No response, she was just staring at where Chip had exited.

"Audrey!" I said getting in front of her.

"What just happened?" she said sort of out of it.

"Well, I'm not positive, but I believe that the guy your secretly in love with, secretly loves back."

"So it's not just me."

"Nope."

"So that just really happened?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this…"

"Me neither," I said confused, "I was wondering, did you know that he liked you when you did the whole," I started mocking her, "_Chip please, do it for me_?" and batted my eyelashes.

"No!" she said as we began walking, "… Besides I did not bat my eyelashes."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, "That was good! Real good!


	14. Well Genius Plan Guinevere!

**Chapter 14**

…**Later that night…**

"Audrey! I don't know what to do," I said.

"Me neither," she said coming in with an armful of clothes. She laid them out on my bed, "You see, I've got it down to green, the red, the blue, and pink."

"Hmmmm, well the blue is pretty, so is the red," I said looking at the dresses.

Audrey picked up the blue and pink ones and held them up in my mirror, "I think I li—ke the blue one."

"Me too," I agreed, "Now get over here and help me!" I said going to my closet.

She came over and looked at the dresses, "So what do you have it down to?"

"All of these," I said pointing to them all.

"Scarlett," she sighed and went through the closet, "Let's see here, there's this one," she held it up to me, "No," she put it back and got another one, "Or this…No," she put that one back and continued looking them stopped, "Hmmm."

"Was that a good hmmm or a bad hmmm?"

"We're going to see," she said pulling out a light green dress; she held it up to me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, it's… just okay, you need something different, something new, something—"

"Something of my mothers," I said bluntly.

"Genius! But how would you get her to let you borrow anything when she doesn't know—"

"I have my ways Clarisse, I have my ways."

"Did you just call me Clarisse?" she asked confused.

"Uh huh," I said thinking.

"May I ask why?"

"I call you Clarisse when we're plotting remember, code names."

"I totally forgot about that! Like when we were little!"

"I know," I laughed.

"Well then, what's the plan Guinevere?"

"My mother never goes in her room before bed, we can go right in," I said heading out the door.

"Oh… well genius plan Guinevere! How long did it take you to think up that one?" She said sarcastically as she followed me.

"About ten seconds," I answered as she rolled her eyes.

We went to the West Wing being as careful and stealth-like as possible. Looking around each corner before turning and listening for voices heading our way.

We made it the West Wing surprisingly fast; I opened the door and went in, and closed the door back after Audrey slowly.

"Okay, let's get one and get out," Audrey whispered.

I nodded and went for my mother's closet, I opened it.

Audrey's jaw dropped, "Wow…"

" What?... Oh," I said remembering she'd never seen my mother's dresses before.

"Look at this one, and this one," she said pointing to each one, "And, wait really look at this one," she said taking out a light blue one, it was almost white.

"Audrey it's—"

Suddenly we heard the door click, we looked at each other and gasped.

"Uh oh, hide!" Audrey whispered panicking as the door opened.

"No!" I whispered as they entered, _uh oh_ I thought, "Hi mom."

"Scarlett, Audrey, what a pleasant surprise!"

Audrey and I were confused.

"We were just—" I started.

"I know exactly what's going on," she said taking the dress, _No—o_ I thought, "And I want to help."

"What?" Audrey and I said in unison.

My mother laughed, "I know a lot of things that go on in this castle that others don't know about," she said hanging up the blue dress and going to the bed. Then getting a box out from underneath it.

"Here, come sit girls," she said sitting on the bed. We both sat by her, not knowing what was going on at all.

She put the box on her lap, "I had this made for your birthday Scarlett, but I think this can't wait," she handed me the box.

I looked to her, "But my birthday isn't for another month, I couldn't mother."

"Too bad," she teased.

I laughed and opened the box; I lifted the tissue to see a beautiful maroon colored dress. I pulled it out, it was simple, and my mother knew how I preferred simplicity to anything else. It had white and gold on it too.

"Oh mother, I love it!" I said hugging her.

"I'm glad you do," she smiled, "Now hurry, and go try it on."

"Alright," I said running off to my room.

Audrey stood up, "I'll go help Scarlett."

"Audrey," my mother called.

"Yes."

"You know I think you're about the same size as I younger, I have a few dresses that don't fit me anymore if you'd like them."

"Oh, Mrs. Chevalier**,** I couldn't—"

"I insist."

"… Alright," Audrey said going to my mother's closet and finding a dress.

Perfect I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror, my dress, hair, cloak all perfect…

I heard a knock on the door; I went over and slowly opened it.

"Oh, hi mother, I love the dress it's perfect," I said letting her in.

"You look wonderful darling. So aren't you going to ask me how I know about tonight?"

"Huh?"

She looked at me.

"Well I would but then I remember.

"Remember what?"

"You're a mother, you know everything."

"At least I know one person in this place knows that," she laughed, "So, what's his name?"

I paused for a moment, "Lyle."

"Hmm sounds nice, make sure your back soon alright, I can hold your father off for so long before he sends out a search party."

"You mean?"

"Yes, hurry now, take the good horse, he's faster," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" I said hugging her.

"I'll expect you to tell me everything tomorrow," she said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry I will," I said going out the door. Audrey was running up to me, "Look, look, look!" She said happily.

"Wow, that dress in stunning on you Audrey!"

"Your mom let me have it! Have it! I love her so much!"

"Chip's gonna like it."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Oh thank you Scarlett, good luck."

"Thank you, good luck with Chip too! But you don't need it, you've got him wrapped around your finger," I joked.

"As tight as can be," she laughed as I ran down and out to the stables, took the fastest looking horse I could find and flew out the gates…


End file.
